Gone to Texas
by chinocoop81
Summary: Something different happened in the model home...but Ryan still left. It is now the year 2010 and rodeo time in Texas. What happens if RM meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I wrote this a long time ago, just didn't post it on here. This was supposed to be a two shot...but then people persuaded me to make it into a fic. So here's the first post, I'll probably post the second part later...then I'll post the post I'm working on now after that. Anyways, R/R, and enjoy!**

**August 2003**

Ryan Atwood looks at the house around him. It's only light was the illuminations from the moon outside. It wasn't enough though, so he walked over to get a couple of candles, passing the boom box on his way. He stopped and stared at it. Maybe some music would help him in his loneliness.

So he pressed the play button. The soft melody of Jeff Buckley's guitar started playing softly, filling the room. He looked down, making out the form of the CD case. The Model Home Mix. He pressed the repeat button on the boom box, and then turned back to get some candles.

When he had most of the room lit up, he started packing his stuff. He let his mind drift away when he saw the Model Home Mix CD. Drift away to earlier today, and this past week in Newport.

He thought of all the fun he'd had and the friends he'd made. The people he'd grown attached to. The Cohens, Marissa, Seth…..he'd miss them all. He really didn't want to go to Texas. He wanted the Cohens to change their minds and tell him they wanted him to stay with them. Life would be so much easier then.

He heard a noise and looked up, met with a pair of blue eyes. It was Marissa, the one person he'd been dying to see, yet dreading to see at the same time. It would be hard to say goodbye. He had feelings for her that came fast and were unexpected. Deep, meaningful feelings. "I thought you were with Luke." He said, looking away.

"I was." She said. She took a step closer to him. "I don't know why I'm here, I just had to see you." She looked at him as he stood up, trying to read his face. He wouldn't let her though, he was leaving tomorrow. They couldn't get too attached. "I mean you're leaving tomorrow…what if I never….we never…maybe I could spend the night." She suggested, hope in her eyes. "Hang out."

But he knew what she meant by her words. Nothing good could come of this. Despite his feelings, despite her beautiful face and angelic features, he turned the other way, avoiding her gaze. "You can't stay, because if you stay…if you spend the night, I don't know if I'd be able to leave."

"Then don't." she pleaded, taking a step closer to him. He backed up again though.

"And what? When you go back to school in the fall, I do what? Hide here, like some ghost, the cops find me, and I have to disappear again?" He looks down and says the bitter truth. "We're from different worlds."

She took a step closer though, "That's not true."

"I'm not like you…" he continued. She was trembling and he just wanted to take her into his arms and hold her. Hold her the way Luke should have been holding her, not some freshman. "Go, please…Go." He said, facing the wall.

She didn't take no for an answer though, and came up behind him. "Please, Ryan, I…" But he can't take it any longer and he turns to look at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and he feels his heart break. "Please…." She pleads once more, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

Despite the sparks flying through his hand and up his arm, he said, "But tomorrow…" But she shakes her head.

"We'll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow." She whispers. She still has his hand in hers, and lifts it up to her lips, kissing his fingers one by one. He shuts his eyes and tries to make sure it isn't a dream. He opens them again and she's staring at him.

"Okay." he finally says in a barely a whisper. He takes his hand that she's holding and puts it on the side of her face. "Okay," he repeats, louder this time. He uses his other hand and moves a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She smiles shyly at him, and he notices her lips begin to quiver. He leans in, and captures her lips with his own. Her soft lips against his feels like the most amazing thing he'd ever experience, and he deepens the kiss, urging his tongue into her mouth. She massages his with her own.

He moves one of his hands through her hair, and she softly moans. The sound is the best thing he's ever heard, and he takes her with him into the tent. They let their hands roam each other's bodies, savoring the feeling of each other. She moves to remove his shirt, and they throw it to the side of the tent, not paying any attention where it lands.

She ran her hands over his bare chest and over his six pack. He moved to remove her shirt also, throwing it over to where his own was. He kissed down her neck and to her collarbone. She started running her hands through his hair and he moved further down her body to her chest, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side.

He kissed down her stomach, and unbuttoned her pants, sliding them off of her. He moved his mouth back up her body, connecting it with hers. He let his hands wander all over her body, touching her in the most intimate places. They finished shredding off their remaining clothes, and he grabbed a condom.

He situated himself over her and Marissa looked at him expectantly. With a husky voice he asked her, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She kissed him long and tender on the lips and says, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He soon entered her, making their bodies one and they made love deep into the night, not once thinking of what morning would bring them or that in a few hours he'd be leaving to be hundreds of miles away from her.

The next morning, Ryan awoke with a sleeping Marissa snuggled against his naked body. He looked down at her, watching her eyes flutter every few minutes, signaling that she was dreaming. He smiled at her, and ran his hand over her cheek and through her hair. He leaned down and kissed her neck, making sure he didn't wake her though.

He watched her for another five minutes, taking in her beauty. He finally got up and found his clothes and got dressed. He got all his stuff together, and packed his remaining stuff that he didn't get to last night. He went back to the tent, and looked at Marissa, debating whether to wake her or not. In the end, he decided that it was probably better for the both of them if he just left and never looked back, despite the amazing night they'd had together.

He sighed and found a piece of paper and a pen to write her a note. He put the piece of paper up against the wall and wrote…  
_  
Dear Marissa, _

Last night was amazing, and I wouldn't trade it in for anything, but I need to go to Texas and find my mom's ex boyfriend. I know you don't understand now, but I'm hoping that someday you will understand why I have to do this. And even though it probably hurts now, we'll get over it and find someone better. You'll find someone better, because you deserve better than me, I know you do.

So I'm gonna go, please forgive me for not waking you up. I just wouldn't be able to say goodbye to your face, especially after last night. So I guess this is the end for us, but who knows….maybe we'll see each other again someday.

Ryan

P.S. Have a great life

He folded up the piece of paper, and put it in the tent by Marissa. He kissed her forehead once more, letting his lips linger, knowing this was probably the last time he'd ever see her. He finally pulled back, and tried not to cry. He didn't know why he was so emotional, she was just some girl, right. But he knew she wasn't, she was special, and he'd never forget her.

He grabbed the ticket that Seth had left for him last night and grabbed his bag and left the house. He walked to the bus station that wasn't that far away, and got on the bus to Austin. As he watched Newport pass him by, he just had one thought….

Would he ever see Marissa Cooper again?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this is the second part to my story. I wrote this a long time ago also, and as I post this, you guys are now caught up with the story. I am currently working on the next post, but I keep erasing it because I hate the way it's going. Anyways, I don't know when I'll post again, but it will be soon. Thanks for the reviews, R/R and enjoy!**

**February 2010**

Marissa Cooper sighed, looking around her. She didn't really want to be here, in Texas. After all, even after all this time, just thinking about Texas made her remember him, and that night, and remembering that night, brought back memories of that morning. A morning filled with pain, and tears, and a broken heart. A morning that she never wanted to remember, but thought about more often than she'd admit. And even after all these years, the pain was still there, still deep inside her heart, leaving a hole that she didn't know that would ever be filled.

She woke up and reached for the spot next to her. Her eyes shot open when she found that it was empty. "Ryan?" She called out, hoping with everything in her that she'd get an answer. "Ryan, are you there?"

But she didn't hear any reply. She quickly found her clothes and got dressed, not wasting any time. She got out of the tent and looked around. She sighed when she found out that it was empty. How could he leave after last night? She went back into the tent and looked around for anything she might've missed. That's when she saw it, the note.

She quickly picked it up and unfolded it. She stared down at the writing, tears filling her eyes, making the words blurry. She'd given herself up for him, lost her virginity, and all she got was this lousy note, not even a proper goodbye. She felt this weird feeling that she'd never had before.

Her heart was breaking.

She turned to Summer Roberts, her best friend even after all these years, and fellow business partner. "Tell me why we're here again?" She asked, here implying the rodeo.

"You know the saying, when in Texas, do as the cowboys do…"

"It's, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do,' Sum, not Texas and cowboys." Marissa said, rolling her eyes.

"Same difference." She put her hand on Marissa's shoulder and said, "Gosh Coop, turn that frown upside down. We're in San Antonio, Texas after all, home of the Alamo, and we're about to go to the rodeo, you should be a little excited at least." When Marissa didn't say anything, Summer said, "You won't even see him, he was supposed to go to Austin, and besides, even if for some weird coincidence he came to San Antonio, he'll never be in the same place as us. It's too unlikely."

"Who are you talking about?" Marissa asked, playing dumb.

"You know who I'm talking about Coop." Summer said, rolling her eyes. Marissa didn't say anything, because even though she wouldn't admit it, Summer was right. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd see Ryan Atwood again.

She drove to Summer's house, tears making a steady stream down her cheeks. When she arrived, she quickly called Summer to open the door, not wanting to wake her dad. "Hello?"

"Sum…open your front door."

"Coop, are you aware that it's like, nine in the morning? Way too early for me."

"Just open your door." And with that, she hung up. She slowly got out of her car and walked to Summer's front door. She wiped at the tears still making their way down her face and sighed. How could he do this to her?

Summer opened the door and angrily said, "You better have-" But she stopped when she saw Marissa. "Coop, what happened?" She asked, pulling Marissa into a hug. Marissa didn't say anything for a long time though, just sobbed as she made her way into Summer's house, thinking of Ryan, and the night they'd shared together.

When she'd finally calmed down, she told Summer what had happened. How Ryan had affected her, and made her have quick feelings for him. And she told about how she went to him last night, and ended up persuading him to let her spend the night. And then she told how she slept with him, and how it was amazing, and at the same time painful. And she told about how she fell asleep in Ryan's arms, and totally forgot about what morning would bring. And she told about how she woke up with an empty spot by her side, and found his note when she was finally dressed. And she told her about how she had her first broken heart, and how she thinks she may be in love with Ryan. And when she was finished, there was only one word Summer could utter.

"Wow."

Ryan Atwood walked around the parking lot of the SBC center and smiled. Another day in Texas…well, rodeo day at least. He loved the rodeo and everything about it. It was so different from the things he'd seen in California. Yeah, he'd see the occasional one on TV, but he'd never been taken to one in his life, until he moved to Texas that is. Now here he was, helping out in the rodeos. Things really had changed.

He thought back to the time when he first moved here. He was really a wreck that first month, heck, that first year if he was honest with himself. He was afraid that he'd just get hurt again, so he didn't date, didn't even become friends with anyone. What was the point if he'd just get hurt, or leave. So he did all he knew how to. He stayed away from everyone.

He walked down the hallway, ignoring the glances he was getting from everyone. He walked to his locker, and grabbed what he needed. When he shut it, he was faced with a blonde headed girl. She was short, and had green eyes. She smiled sexily at him and said, "Hey, I'm Jenny."

He just stared at her, and then he finally rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for girls. He was working with his mom's ex boyfriend in construction after school and weekends, and you add school work onto that, he didn't have any time to even think, let alone date. "Ryan." He said, passing her.

She persisted though, and put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "If you need anything…here's my number." She said, handing him a piece of notebook paper with numbers scribbled across it. He took it, and walked away. He threw it away in the nearest trashcan.

He wasn't approached by a girl that year again.

He turned to his friend who was watching a bunch of women walk by. His friend, Jake Bryan, had been like a brother to him these past four years. He'd met him when he was a senior in high school, and they'd stayed together ever since. "Look at them over there." Jake said, pointing to a couple of women by one of the rides. "If I could get myself a lady like them…"

Ryan wasn't paying attention though, because they looked sort of familiar. He couldn't quite remember where though. One of them was a short brunette, and the other was a tall girl, light brown, almost blonde looking hair. She looked the most familiar of all. He was just about to walk towards them, when he got called to help with one of the horses. He sighed, and with one last look at the woman, he turned and walked off.

He was probably just imagining things, right?

Marissa continued walking around, looking at the occasional ride as she passed it. She was very bored. Summer was having tons of fun though, so they couldn't leave, not yet anyways. "Hey Coop, look at that hot guy over there." Summer said, eying a tall black haired guy.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" She suggested. It would give her the chance to escape this hell hole that was supposed to be fun.

"You really think--" But Summer was cut off by the guy coming towards them.

He grinned sexily at Summer, and said, "Why, how are ya'll doing? A couple of fine ladies like yourself really shouldn't be alone."

Summer smiled flirtatiously and said, "Oh really, and why's that?"

"Well, you do need someone to protect you." He said, taking a step closer to her.

"Do you know someone?" Summer asked, twirling a strand of hair on her finger.

"Yeah, I have someone in mind.."

Just then, another guy walked in behind Jake. At first, she didn't know who he was, but as she got a better look at him, there was no denying who he was. With his sandy blonde hair and muscled body, he looked by far the hottest guy she'd ever seen. And then she looked into his blue eyes, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, sharing the same connection they'd had seven years ago. "Ryan?"

"Marissa?" He asked. Summer and Jake turned around and looked at them with shocked looks.

"So you're the legendary Marissa Cooper?" Jake asked with a huge grin. "I never thought I'd meet you."

"And you're Ryan, it's been a while huh?" Summer asked, turning to Ryan. She turned to Marissa and said, "What are the odds huh? Looks like you two were just meant to see each other." She exchanged a look with Jake and said, "We'll just leave you two to talk.."

"Summer, no--" But it was too late, Summer had already left. Marissa turned to Ryan, who was watching her every move. She didn't say anything for a long time, and neither did he. They just stared into each other's eyes, and looked deep into their souls, their eyes betraying their emotions. "So…" Marissa said after a long time.

"How have you been?" He asked, fidgeting with his hands.

"Fine, you?" She asked, trying not to show emotion.

"Fine." He said, looking down. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." She said truthfully. She looked up at him and smiled softy, causing him to smile back. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Let's go get something to eat then." He said, leading her to a stand where they were selling food. "Umm, I'll take two cokes, and two turkey legs." He said, pulling out money and paying for their food. He grabbed one turkey leg, and gave it to Marissa, and handed her the coke also. "Here you go."

"I've never eaten a turkey leg before, and I really don't want to start." She said, staring at the giant leg in her hand.

"Come on, it's good." He said, taking a bite of his own. "See, I eat it." She watched him eat some more of his, and she sighed, closing her eyes and taking a bite of her food. "So…"

"It's actually pretty good." She admitted, taking another bite. He smiled at her, and they continued walking. "So, how's life in Texas? Do you like it better than California?"

"Yeah, but when I lived in California, I was getting my ass kicked everyday, so I think pretty much everything's better than that."

"So what do you do here?" She asked curiously.

"I'm and architect." He replied.

After all this time, she was finally talking to Ryan Atwood, the only boy she'd ever loved. Even if they were only together for a couple of days, she had strong feelings for him. And meeting him again, gave her a realization.

She still did.

He couldn't believe it was her. He'd dreamed of this moment, meeting her again, talking to her. But in that same dream, he'd never left, and they'd been together. But now, here she was, right in front of him, and it was hard for him to believe. They'd been talking for a couple of hours now, and he needed to go to his job as a helper in the rodeo, but he didn't want to leave her.

"I really need to go." He finally told her. She seemed disappointed for a minute, but then she just smiled and nodded. "We could meet later if you want to…"

"I'm leaving town tomorrow." She said, not looking at him. "Me and Summer were only here for a meeting, and that was yesterday. She dragged me out here today, telling me to experience the rides and life of Texas. I didn't want to come, but now I'm really glad I did." She gave him a small smile. "I needed this."

"Me too." He said. He didn't know what to say, because he knew that this was goodbye, and probably forever. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and faced her, looking down nervously. "I'm really sorry, for the way I left. I should've woken you…."

"You did what you had to." She sighed. "If you had woken me up…it just would've all been harder."

"I don't regret that night." He said, needing to get it off his chest. "If we went back, I'd do it all over again."

"Me too." She whispered. She looked down at her watch and said, "I'm supposed to meet Summer in fifteen minutes, I have to go." She looked up at him with watery eyes. He could see her blinking rapidly, trying to get them to go away, but one fell down her cheek.

He brushed it away with his thumb, and left his hand on her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes, getting lost in them. He looked down at her lips, and licked his own. He started to lean in, an their lips were just mere millimeters apart. He could feel her breath on his lips, and could smell the faint hint of cinnamon on her breath. But before he could close the gap, his phone started to ring. He groaned, and took a step back, answering his phone. He was needed soon, and they were getting tired of waiting. He hung up his phone and turned back to Marissa. "They really want me to go…"

"I need to go too." She said sadly.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked, doubting he would.

"I don't know…"

"Where are you staying, maybe I could take you to breakfast, or something…" He said, desperate to see her again.

"I'm leaving early tomorrow, there's no way you could." She looked away from him. "There's just no way for this to work."

"There has to be though." He begged. "We couldn't have been separated for all those years and just be brought back together for only a day….this time, it means something."

"We can't, I can't, it's just too hard. I'm sorry." She said, walking away from him. He felt his heart break all over again, and thought back to that day. He'd left her, and now she was leaving him. Was this some sort of payback? Did she do this just to get revenge?

He was going to go after her, but he couldn't, because she'd already left and he didn't know where she was going. He sighed and walked to his job, which was only a few minutes away. And throughout the night, he couldn't think of any possible way to reach her. And that thought made him sadder than anything else.

He called Jake later on. He'd supposedly been with Summer all day, and had gotten her number and flight information for when they were going to leave. This gave him an idea. Summer was with Marissa, right? And that meant that Jake had all the information needed to stop Marissa from leaving, or at least delay it. When he went to sleep that night, he'd already thought up a plan.

Marissa stood in the airport and sighed. She fought the tears that were threatening to fall down her face and blinked rapidly. She couldn't believe that she'd lost Ryan again. Yesterday had been amazing to her. They'd quickly picked up where they left off, friend wise anyways, and had a lot of fun. They'd teased each other, and laughed and talked about things that they didn't dare tell anyone else.

But when she had to say goodbye, it was the hardest thing ever, because this time she was the one leaving, and she couldn't get mad at him for leaving her. When they almost kissed, she'd felt things she thought weren't possible to feel for someone else. The energy between them was electric, and she would do anything to be with him again. To kiss him, touch him, hold him, make love to him.

But no, her and Summer were only here for a couple of days. They'd had a meeting with a department about featuring their clothing designs in their stores. That's what she'd done with her life, become a clothing designer. She loved it, she really did, but she'd give it all up to be with Ryan once again.

"Marissa!!" She heard someone shout. It sounded like a man's voice, so she became immediately confused. The only guy that knew she was in Texas was Ryan, but there's no way he could know where she was….

"Ryan?" She asked, turning around. She saw him running towards her, out of breath. "What are you doing here?" She asked when he came up to her. "How'd you know where I was?"

When he caught his breath, he said, "Jake told me." He looked into her eyes and put his hands on the sides of her face. "I couldn't let you leave, without telling you how I feel."

"Okay…" She said, unsure where he was going."

"That night, was…amazing." He started. "And when I left that morning, I really didn't want to go, but I knew that there was no way I could, so I left. And over the next seven years, I became who I am today, a single twenty two year old. And I would wake up every morning, without feeling a purpose. But seeing you again, I've realized that I think I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you…"

She looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just say he loved her and wanted to be with her? This was crazy, she had to be dreaming, because there was no way he'd really say that…right? She saw that he was looking at her expectantly, and she managed to say, "How…why….what?"

He smiled at her, and leaned in and kissed her long and slow. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and their tongues danced for a good couple of minutes. When he pulled back, they were both breathless and dizzy from the kiss, but he said, "I love you…and I don't care what it takes, this time, I'm not letting you go." He leaned in and captured her lips again, and kissed her longer this time. He moved his hands to her waist, and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Are you sure?" She asked, pulling back.

"More than anything." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She whispered close to his ear. "More than I thought possible."

"I was hoping you would." He said, leaning in to kiss her again.

And so they stood there, two lovers, finally getting a second chance. How would they make it, when he lives in Texas, and she lives in California you may ask. Let's just say, they should enjoy their happiness, however long it lasts….


End file.
